


Sex

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @itsrainbowunicornstuff REQUESTS could you do a john x reader based on sex by EDEN??? bc you always write him amazing and i love you guys





	Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @itsrainbowunicornstuff REQUESTS could you do a john x reader based on sex by EDEN??? bc you always write him amazing and i love you guys

_His lips moved roughly against yours, your hands pushing his jacket from his shoulders. You’d been hunting partners for months now, but never thought about the aftermath. Each of you would find someone to warm your bed at night. But not this time. This time you’d take it out on each other._

* * *

John lay naked in the motel bed, one arm bent, his head resting on it. The other was behind your head as you slept on it. Your arm was draped over his chest, your smooth skin a stark contrast to his. His dark eyes watched you sleep peacefully. Little details that become more clear over the months of sleeping together catching his eye. The way your lashes rested gently on your cheek, the way that the side of your mouth would go up ever so slightly now and then, or the way your nose would scrunch at times. Even in your sleep you were full of expressions.

* * *

_“Hey, John?” You smiled at him from across the small bar table, your mostly empty beer meeting your lips._

_He chuckled. “Yes, Y/N?”_

_Licking your lips, you set the bottle down, your eyes locking with his. “Do I get to be your playmate tonight?” You smirked, not missing the twinkle in his eye. “I don’t feel like working for a decent fuck when I got a great one right in front of me.”_

_John laughed, shaking his head. “Oh, sweetheart, I didn’t take you for a sweet talker, but I do like what you can do with that pretty little mouth.”_

* * *

You rolled so that your back was to him, giving him a view of your shoulder tattoo. Something urged him to trace your delicate skin with his rough fingertips, but he resisted the urge. Clenching his jaw, he closed his eyes and let a breath out of his nose.

He was angry, but why? You told him this was the last time you’d take comfort with each other. This was the last time he’d hear his name on your lips like that. Was he angry about losing the satisfying sex? Was it the thought of you falling into bed with another?

* * *

_Wrapping your legs around his waist, you giggled as his scruff tickled your neck. He was carrying you from the Impala to your shared room. Your fingers tangled in his dark hair, giving it a tug. “Come on, John!” You laughed._

_“Patience, sweetheart.” He growled, nipping your neck. “You’ll be making other noises soon enough.”_

_“Promise?” You breathed._

_He grinned at you. “Oh, I can guaren-fucking-tee it.”_

* * *

Rolling over, your eyes fluttered open just as John pulled his jeans up. You moved so that you were resting on your elbow, the sheet moving down slightly. “John?” You asked, yawning. “What’s wrong?”

John sighed, not looking at you. His pride wouldn’t let him tell you the truth, but he didn’t know if he could live with the lie if he looked at you. “Nothin, sweetheart.” He told you, zipping his jeans. “Get back to sleep.” He said a bit roughly.

You furrowed your brows, sitting up more. “Did I do something?” Your voice was soft.

 _Yeah, made me fall in love_. “Nah. Just a bit sore. I’ll be back with some coffee.” Grabbing his boots, he pulled them on swiftly. “Donut this morning?”

“Sure…” You agreed, hoping that when he got back he’d open up.

John stood, gripping his coat. “Donuts and coffee coming up.” He lied before walking out the door. Standing there he closed his eyes and sighed. _Fuck_. John thought before heading to the Impala, and away from you.


End file.
